Saturn-509 Chpt1
by TerasaurTriesToWrite
Summary: A Summer job stuck in the rings of Saturn with two A.I's fixing broken down mining robots thousands of light years from the nearest hypernet connection protected from bandits by a maelstrom of asteroids, what could go wrong?


Ahhh, Station S-509 a station that parents send their anti-social problem child when its summer break and they're tired of parenting, under the guise of a summer job! Yes thank you Mom and Dad perfect summer job stuck on a rock orbiting Saturn all alone in an ''asteroid mining operation'', yeah more like forced child labor what is this the 1800's? it's 4018 for god's sake! This section of space is, to put it bluntly, barren. Yep this is about as remote as you can get, even though this is United Legions space most of the milky way is barren as well just a couple of scattered Star Brigade outpost and some of the ''survivors'' some religious group awaiting the inevitable heat-death of the universe in their cosy little ''everlasting milky way''.So I'm stuck on this godforsaken space station fixing autonomous mining robots Watching tired old reruns of early 3000's tv show's that no one cares about, with one sarcastic know-it-all station A.I who points out every plot hole in the universe and an experimental baby A.I who is a slightly better company.  
End Diary ''Hey Minerva?'' ''Yes Rhiannon? Are you done complaining about our existence?'' Minerva asked amused her symbol glowing softly on the stations' console.  
''Oh come on really? How many times did I tell you not to listen in on my diary entries?!''  
''How many times did I tell you that it is against protocol to turn off my sensors for any length of time for...'' Minerva drolled on.  
''Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't be testy I'm only asking for some privacy. Anyway, where is Ciman?'' Rhiannon asked looking around the bridge. This is the third biggest room on the Station. It has one large airlock door at the back of the room, the whole space is shaped like a semicircle lined with banks of glowing computers that mostly did nothing towards helping the station run. In the middle of the room, a large panoramic window gave an amazing view of the loading docks, the asteroids, and Saturns poles, just visible through the haze of dust and rocks within the rings. Ironically this was what protected the station from junkers and bandits that would otherwise tear her apart. 'It's a miracle the engineers got her here in the first place.' Rhiannon thought to herself looking around.  
''Are any jobs scheduled for him right now?''  
''Yes actually,'' Minerva answered, her logo flicking to the nearest screens as Rhiannon walked into the hall. ''He is scheduled to recalibrate the ore sensors on drones 3 to 7 in subclass F.'' ''Oh! Ok, I'll go help him then,'' Rhiannon said rolling up her sleeves and walking brusquely down the halls towards the engineering deck. The halls of the station were built in the same fashion as the 21st-century submarines meaning the hallways are cramped but livable the only ''spacey'' rooms on the station are the terrarium, the hangar, the cafeteria and the reactor room. The station consisted of around 100 floors most of which consists of the generator and hangar (although it was longer than taller by a lot). The bridge juts out from the top floor and looks out over the hanger on top of which are the landing pads each of which varies in shape from circular to large rectangles.  
These are automatic and cannot be locked, in case of an emergency landing.  
Walking into the hangar Rhiannon peered through the legs of tens of lined up mining robots looking for her robotic acquaintance.  
''Ciman?'' She called ' ''Yes, master?'' Ciman answered sarcasm dripping from his robotic voice. Rhiannon looked up towards Ciman who was lying down on the back of one of the mining robots, which is scary considering that the back of this monstrosity was suspended about 20 ft off of the ground by 8 mechanical spider legs, messing around inside the arachnid's head.

"I am as much a slave on this station as you, also it's not like you to be so melodramatic Ciman" Rhiannon retorted.  
"Yes, strange," Ciman said dropping to the ground.  
"Need any help with the alinements?" Rhiannon asked.  
Ciman toyed thoughtfully with one of his neck wires.  
"It would be more efficient if you hand me the required tools as I need them..."  
"Great! I'll grab a ladder" Rhiannon After hours of back breaking work ferrying the heavy tools back and forth from the wall mounted shelves of the hangar to the various mining robots, Rhiannon and Ciman retired to their respective quarters. Both drained in their separate ways unbeknown to their surprise lurking in the shadow of a nearby asteroid.


End file.
